Total Kaputt
Total Kaputt is a compilation title published by Condor-Verlag. Each issue was manufactured by binding three previously published magazines (mostly Kaputt) together under a new wrap-around cover. Most issues had the original covers removed, although early copies of Total Kaputt included the original covers. Issues would have new covers and some also had additional new material on the inside and back covers, thought these spaces are usually just advertisements. Total Kaputt Nr. 1 New materials Total Kaputt 1.jpg|Cover by G. Ullner Letzten Mittwoch.jpg|"Letzten Mittwoch in der Praxis von Dr. med. A. U. Weia" (inside front & back covers) by Alexander Selbstmörder.jpg|"Der Selbstmörder" (back cover) art by Bill Ward Rebound issues *''Kaputt Nr. 4'' (w/ covers) *''Kaputt Nr. 5'' (w/ covers) *''Kaputt Nr. 11'' (w/ covers) Total Kaputt Nr. 2 New materials Total Kaputt 2.jpg|Cover by G. Ullner Rebound issues *''Kaputt Nr. 9'' (w/ covers) *''Kaputt Nr. 10'' (w/ covers) *''Kaputt Nr. 13'' (w/ covers) Total Kaputt Nr. 3 New materials Total Kaputt 3.jpg Rebound issues unknown Total Kaputt Nr. 4 New materials Total Kaputt 4.jpg|Cover by G. Ullner HuddDiniKite.jpg|"Hudd & Dini" (inside back cover) by Vic Martin Rebound Issues *''Kaputt Nr. 15'' (w/ covers) *''Kaputt Nr. 19'' (w/ covers) *''Kaputt Nr. 20'' (w/ covers) Total Kaputt Nr. 5 New materials Total Kaputt 5.jpg|Cover by G. Ullner Ein Blick.jpg|"Ein Blick in den Produktionsablauf einer Sternchen-Nudel-Fabrik..." (inside front cover) by Michael Goetze Rebound Issues *''Kaputt Nr. 22'' (w/ covers) *''Kaputt Nr. 24'' (w/ covers) *''Kaputt Nr. 11'' (w/ covers) Total Kaputt Nr. 6 New materials Total Kaputt 6.jpg|Cover by Michael Goetze Rebound Issues *''Kaputt Nr. 25'' (w/ covers) *''Kaputt Nr. 26'' (w/ covers) *''Kaputt Nr. 9'' (w/ covers) Total Kaputt Nr. 7 New materials Total Kaputt 7.jpg Rebound issues *''Kaputt Nr. 28'' (no covers) *''Kaputt Nr. 29'' (no covers) *''Kaputt Nr. 30'' (no covers) Total Kaputt Nr. 8 New materials Total Kaputt 8.jpg Rebound issues *''Kaputt Nr. 32'' (no covers) *''Kaputt Nr. 34'' (no covers) *''Kaputt Nr. 21'' (no covers) Total Kaputt Nr. 9 New materials Total Kaputt 9.jpg Rebound issues unknown Total Kaputt Nr. 10 New materials Total Kaputt 10.jpg Rebound issues *''Kaputt Nr. 42'' (no covers) *''Kaputt Nr. 44'' (no covers) *''Kaputt Nr. 47'' (no covers) -or- *''Kaputt Nr. 42'' (no covers) *''Kaputt Nr. 45'' (no covers) *''Kaputt Nr. 47'' (no covers) Total Kaputt Nr. 11 New materials Total Kaputt 11.jpg Rebound issues *''Kaputt Nr. 50'' (no covers) *''Kaputt Nr. 52'' (no covers) *''Kaputt Nr. 53'' (no covers) Total Kaputt Nr. 12 New materials Total Kaputt 12.jpg Rebound issues *''Kaputt Nr. 55'' (no covers) *''Kaputt Nr. 57'' (no covers) *''Kaputt Nr. 60'' (no covers) Total Kaputt Nr. 13 New materials Total Kaputt 13.jpg Rebound issues unknown Total Kaputt Nr. 14 New materials Total Kaputt 14.jpg|Cover by Michael Goetze Rebound issues *''Kaputt Nr. 66'' (no covers) *Unknown issue of Kaputt-Klimbim (no covers) *''Kaputt Nr. 67'' (no covers) Total Kaputt Nr. 15 New materials Total Kaputt 15.jpg Rebound issues unknown Total Kaputt Nr. 16 New materials Total Kaputt 16.jpg|Cover by Michael Goetze Rebound issues *''Kaputt-Nonsens Nr. 3'' (no covers) *''Das neue Kaputt Nr. 4'' (no covers) *''Das neue Kaputt Nr. 6'' (no covers) Category:Cracked titles